


I'll Give You Everything

by kageyama_tobio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, M/M, Really fluffy, and fell in love, based on a book called I'll Give You The Sun, college au (?), high school au (?), i guess, in which gyu and won are playing a game, rest of svt members are side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/kageyama_tobio
Summary: “I’ll give you the sun, the stars, the ocean, the time, the wind, and the fireflies—hell, I’ll give everything I have only if I can have you.”ORWhen Kim Mingyu is willing to give up everything he has just to be with Wonwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other fic posted in aff but this idea just popped up out of nowhere. So around last September, I had read this book called I’ll Give You The Sun and for some reason, it haunted me again (you should read it, it’s really nice.). Now here I am, writing this prompt!   
> Okay I’m done.

Mingyu didn’t knew why he was staring at the elder. Probably it’s because he found him cute on his quite large wire-rimmed glasses, or it’s probably because the smaller is wearing the borrowed ~~stolen~~ hoodie that was too large for his size. Either way, Mingyu still couldn’t help but stare at Wonwoo who was reviewing for a test this upcoming week. He needs to get away. He couldn’t concentrate anyway. Maybe he was just hungry. He sighed and placed down his notes on the floor.

“Hyung,” He called out, hopefully catching his attention. After he heard a hum, he stood up and opened the door, “I’m just going to get some food.”

Another hum.

Mingyu went downstairs and entered his friend’s kitchen. Wonwoo’s mother wouldn’t mind if he barged in; she loves him so much. As soon as he opened the fridge, he saw a box at the bottom part of the fridge. Being the nosy person he is, Mingyu took the box and examined whatever was inside. A red velvet cake—the kind of cake Mingyu wants to eat for the rest of his life. However, before he could even dipped his fingers on the cream cheese on top, a hand swatted his away.

“Nasty Gyu,” Wonwoo muttered as he glared at the surprised boy. He took the box and placed it inside the refrigerator again.

“No wait, hyung!” Wonwoo gazed at Mingyu who was practically begging. “I’ll give you the rain only if I can have a slice.”

Mingyu knew the elder loved the rain. It’s because the latter didn’t like going out to socialize with people and just relax at home like the sloth he is.  Although it was a funny condition, Wonwoo smiled and took the box out again, “Deal.”

After that, Mingyu managed to have a slice of the sweet yet slightly sour (because of the filling) cake.

-×-

For some reason, the two had officially made it as a game. It all started again when Wonwoo got sick and Mingyu was left to take down notes for his friend so that he wouldn’t miss out the topic.

As he approached the front porch of the Jeon’s, Mingyu lifted the potted plant and took the keys underneath it before placing the plant back to where it used to be. He opened the door and the latter could already sense how bad Wonwoo’s fever was. Mingyu ran upstairs after he closed the door and entered the elder’s room without manners.

“Hyung, I got your notes.” He propped it down to the study table and dragged the bean bag near the bed before sitting down on it. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.” The man groaned. “I’ll give you the flowers, if you give me my notes now.”

“Just the flowers?” Mingyu pouted, but a hint of tease in his voice.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, used to the boy’s antics. With a cracked voice, he said, “The flowers _and_ the trees.”

“Kay,” Mingyu smiled, relaxing his back.  The bean bag was unusually comfortable than it used to be. “But you have to rest first or else you’ll have a headache if you review your notes now.”

“Okay, but I’ll still have the flowers and the trees until you give me my reviewers.” Wonwoo grinned.

“As you wish, princess.”

                                                                            -×-          

Wonwoo held out his hand before saying, “Buy me this new book I saw and I’ll give you the time, the sun and the fireflies.”

“Sure, how much?” The younger pulled out his wallet, revealing his money. He mentally counted and computed but he heard the other said it was about 20,000 won. He sighed, and placed the wallet back into his pocket. “Drag me there now before I change my mind.” In just a few seconds, he saw the other stood up in an abrupt manner before he dashed to his cabinet and pulled out any clothes he’ll wear.

Mingyu found himself staring at his friend again, but this time it felt… weird. The other was already pulling up his jeans on top of his boxers, not even caring about his guest. Wonwoo knew that Mingyu had seen him without any pants on—scratch that! They both had seen each other naked quite a few times, but this is the first time Mingyu got flustered as he stare at his black-haired friend.

“I’m ready.” He heard the other said. Mingyu straightened up his body for no particular reason. Wonwoo was just wearing his white tee underneath a pretty yellow cardigan. The glasses was hanging loosely at his neckline; he’ll probably wear it later on. His black distressed jeans stood out the cardigan and Mingyu couldn’t process a lot of things right now. Mingyu’s heart hurts for some reason, and he didn’t know why but it feels unsafe for his condition.

Oblivious about his friend’s situation, Wonwoo pulled the younger out of his house and dragged him into the bus stop to go to the city. Mingyu watched his friend chattered about the book he saw, and he unconsciously smiled as the latter did so.

 

(“You pay the bills, I’ll give you rainbow.” Mingyu sat down on one of the seats, beside him is his best friend.

“Whatever, bubble.” He ended up paying, anyways.)

-×-

“I’ll give up the clouds, if only you will give me your fries.” Mingyu gave a smug grin as he pointed at the said snack.

“Uh no.” Wonwoo stuck his tongue out and _god it was so adorable._ “I want the stones too.”

“You’ll have the stones, the clouds, and the birds if I can have your fries and your lunch money tomorrow.” Mingyu waggled his brow

Wonwoo pondered for a while before he said, “Deal.”

Jeonghan, Jisoo, Chan and Seungkwan stared at the two who was making deals after deals to each other. They didn’t understand the rubrics nor whatever the two doing but it never fails to amuse them. Wonwoo was taking Mingyu’s burger in exchange for the stars, and the boy agreed. Mingyu, on the other hand, told his shorter friend that he will give the stars back if they could visit the local gift shop later and Wonwoo just smiled, taking the burger on Mingyu’s tray before saying, “Okay.”

Suddenly, Seungkwan stood up and he ended up bumping Vernon, who was walking his way to the table, but he didn’t care. “Can I just ruin your lovely time? What in the world are you two doing?”

“Stuff.” Wonwoo and Mingyu both said in unison, before they looked at each other and gave each other a confused look.

“Mind telling us about it?” Jeonghan chided, hoping that he will understand the things ~~(because he want to play too.)~~.

And as if Mingyu read his mind, he said. “It’s our game, hyung. Only _ours._ ” Wonwoo could only nod his head.

“Hmph! I just want to know.” Jeonghan pouted and his boyfriend, Jisoo, could only laugh at him. Jisoo moaned in pain when Jeonghan swatted his arm and Mingyu wanted to hear Wonwoo do that too once they—

Mingyu brushed off the thought, not caring about the boner he had. He’ll take care of that later. He still had respect and privacy to his friend. Why would he even have such green thoughts?

_Because you fell in love with him._

It’s a good thing that the others couldn’t see his pants tightening right now or else he’ll freak out. Unfortunately, Vernon saw this and raised a brow at him. Mingyu could only shook his head and whispered to his friend that he’ll take care of it later, and he received a chuckle.  He sighed and stared at Wonwoo, munching away the burger he obtained from the taller.

Yep, Mingyu fell in love with such an adorable boy.

-×-

“Mingyu, would you rather marry Park So-hyun in our class and have a beautiful life with her or marry one of us, but will have to bear with us, 11, and raise us by yourself until you die?” Seokmin chortled and Soonyoung gave him a five.

“Why only 11 of us? What will happen to the 12th?” Chan questioned his older friend.

“He’ll help Mingyu take care the eleven children.” Jeonghan squeezed Chan tightly, who slightly swatted the arms of the elder.

“Marry one of you.” Mingyu eyed Wonwoo, who looked surprised. Who would deny So-hyun’s beauty? “At least Wonwoo-hyung will have to suffer along with me.”

“Mingyu!” The mentioned friend tackled Mingyu and the other could only laugh. Mingyu hid behind Jihoon and screamed, “Hyung, help me!”

“No way, ew.” The other moved towards Vernon and gave a disgusted friend to the two, who are now attacking one another.

“I’ll give you the—ah!” Wonwoo laughed as the other tickled him. “—the sun, the rainbow, the moon and… and the wind—if you sto—stop.”

Mingyu entangled himself from the other and walked towards the empty space beside Seungkwan.

 

 

(Wonwoo didn’t forget to kick Mingyu’s butt when he was leaving him on the floor.)

-×-

It had been months since they started the game. And it had been months since Mingyu started feeling this way. Mingyu knew he had to say it soon. He couldn’t keep it to his friend. Even if their friendship is at risk for now, he shouldn’t keep anything to Wonwoo. He even consulted Seungcheol who had known his feelings for the elder a long time ago.

_“Should I tell him, hyung?” Mingyu wiped his fingertips on his rough bleached-jeans. Seungcheol, who even brought Jihoon with him ~~because the elder was a clingy boyfriend~~ , could only sigh and wiped the falling sweat from his forehead._

_“Yes, Mingyu.”_

_“What if he reject me?”_

_“Mingyu,” Jihoon laughed as he joined the conversation. “Wonwoo will never reject you. And even if he did, he will never leave you.”_

_“You two are nothing without each other!” Seungcheol gave him a cheeky grin._

And with the two’s constant pestering, Mingyu finally gave in and told them he’ll confess to his friend…

 

…tonight.

**_To: Won-hoe  
6:34 pm_ **

_Meet me there at 7._

Mingyu was about to stand up from his position, a little bit antsy, when he heard his phone beeped.

**_From: Won-hoe  
6:35 pm_ **

_Now? It’s late, you know._

**_To: Won-hoe  
6:35 pm_ **

_I don’t care. Just meet me there._

He didn’t have a reply but he knew Wonwoo agreed. As he dressed up he recounted how many ‘items’ he had. _The sun, the stars, the stones, the time, the wind, the—Aah, fuck it!_ Mingyu didn’t care anymore and soon after he was done dressing up, he left his house with the permission of his mother. He rode his parked bicycle and sped his way towards Wonwoo’s house. His palm was sweating. Every now and then he would wipe his hands on his shirt, the other hand gripping one of the handlebars.

As soon as he arrived the place, he dropped off his bike nearby and ran towards the door. He knocked and he was greeted by Bohyuk. The boy seemed surprised at the sudden visit, but being the nastier one from the both of them, he knew what’s up.

“Ah, hyung! He’s upstairs.” He grinned as he moved aside to let Mingyu enter the house.

Mingyu smiled and before he went up the stairs, he gave Bohyuk a sign of appreciation by giving him a thumbs up. As soon as he found himself in front of the door, he knocked again. He heard the shifting of feet and the footsteps getting louder and louder, his heart following the beat.

“Mingyu?” He saw Wonwoo with a concerned gaze at him, before he stepped aside. Mingyu entered the room and waited for the shorter to close the door. “Is there any problem?”

“No… I mean, yes… I mean, I don’t know.” Wonwoo raised a brow at the panicking younger. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” He swore he heard the smaller stifled a laughter. Mingyu could only feel a little embarrassed. He didn’t prepare well for what he was going to say.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” He let out a nervous chuckle. Wonwoo’s gaze were making him calm and composed. “I don’t know anything.”

“At least, you know that you don’t know anything.” Wonwoo laughed, but he received a soft punch from the younger. “I’m kidding!”

“Hyung,” Wonwoo stopped and stared at the mesmerizing eyes of Mingyu. The latter was serious, and it was _dead serious._ “I have something to say.

“It may be the most cliché thing in the world, but I don’t really know how to say it in the smoothest way, so here goes nothing.”

“Mingyu,” The shorter held the shoulder of the younger, and it almost made the latter forget what he was saying.

“I’ll give you the sun, the stars, the ocean, the time, the wind, and the fireflies—hell, I’ll give everything I have only if I can have you.”

They both stayed in silence. Wonwoo shivered a little and Mingyu became confused and scared. _What if he only thought of me as a friend? What if he didn’t like me the way I like him? What if he—_

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu towards him and gave him a kiss. Mingyu couldn’t do anything at first, but he returned it in the most passionate way. Wonwoo moved his hands to the other’s neck as Mingyu held Wonwoo’s waist firm but a little loose. Lips lapping over one another, and if this was a dream, Mingyu didn’t want to wake up.

As soon as they parted away, Wonwoo moved towards the ear of the brunette and whispered,

 

 

 

 

“I won.”

-×-

It turns out Wonwoo knew about Mingyu’s feelings for him in the first place. In fact he even created a game for himself; who will confess first: Mingyu or him. He already doubted if Mingyu’s feelings for him were reciprocated, and he will be the first one to confess but at least he still kept the little pride he had.

 

“You were playing with me!” Mingyu pouted and squished Wonwoo’s face on his chest.

“I’m not playing with you.” He said but it came out muffled. Wonwoo pulled away and slightly tapped the nose of Mingyu with his slender point finger. “I love you.”

Mingyu could only smiled and kissed the forehead of the other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you too.”

-×-

“Hyung!” The two split up and stared at Bohyuk, who was holding his phone up, a light flashed.

“Bohyuk!” Wonwoo ran but his brother closed the door and the boy ran downstairs.

 

 

 

“Mom! Hyung and Mingyu-hyung are official now. See? Now treat me lunch today!”

 

 

It looks like Mingyu and Wonwoo weren’t the only ones playing games.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading my story! I’m sorry if I have a few grammatical errors since English is not my native language and it's not proof-read lmao. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! ;-;
> 
> Go follow me at tumblr if you’re looking for anime shit and a few kpop shit: woniw
> 
> Or let’s talk at twitter: jeonwoniw
> 
> Or let’s just talk here lmao
> 
> // So-hyun is just a character I made up, I didn’t base her with a real life character.
> 
> ~(h)elle


End file.
